Inside Snape's Head
by Mystery101926
Summary: A glimpse into Snape's thoughts in various situations throughout the years.
1. First Day of Potions With Harry's Class

As I looked around at my new potions class, I knew I was going to be disappointed with the Gryffindors. I saw the muggle born Granger the Headmaster allowed in, sorted into Gryffindor, what a laugh! Yet, as I was saying it, I knew it was just to keep up appearances. She couldn't help but remind me of the last notable muggle born Gryffindor, but no... I would not let my thoughts continue along that line.

The worried looking boy beside her was definitely Longbottom, son of the two famous aurors who were driven insane. He had the look of a bumbling idiot! There was also a new Weasley sitting right beside our new _celebrity_¸ how much he looked like his father. Completely disregarding my attempts to call for order, and when he finally looked up, I almost let out a gasp his eyes were exactly like his mothers. That along with the similarity of Granger already in my mind, I was transported back through time to the last time I spoke to her and if Potter hadn't blinked, all the students would have thought I was losing my mind when I called him Lily.

At least I had my Slytherins. There was Lucius' son, Draco, the sons of Crabbe and Goyle, who looked about as thick as they were, and a few who seemed they might have talent. This class of first-years might be somewhat enjoyable if the Slytherins will just follow my lead with Potter.


	2. Suspicions, Confirmed or Denied?

Two weeks later they had confirmed my thoughts, all except for Granger. She was as gifted as Lily was at every subject. She belonged in Ravenclaw, not Gryffindor with all the buffoons it had. Now with her and Potter in the same class, I was never going to be able to ignore the pain of losing Lily.

Longbottom had confirmed my suspicions, above and beyond that actually. He seemed to be doing worse than Crabbe and Goyle, who were only passing because on occasion Draco would help them out. Longbottom was as bad as a Hufflepuff!! I don't know what that sorting hat was thinking this year.

Potter was definitely his father's son even if they had never gotten to know each other. Draco seems gifted, almost but not quite meeting Granger. Weasley, well he was better behaved than the twins, but a nuisance none the less with no talent for the delicate art of potion making.

Potter and him were together all the time, too. It reminds me of his father's gang. I don't know how I will survive the rest of the year with this class.

Quirrel has taken the position of Defense Against the Dark Arts and once again I have been denied that privilege. Yet, ever since his return from sabbatical, he had seemed different and even with my talent in Legilimency I could not determine what it was. I wonder what he could be hiding under that turban...


	3. Professor Quirrel?

That blasted Quirrel!!! I know he's trying to get that stone now. But why play that bloody trick with the dog? Unless... He's challenging me. That's got to be it, he knows something I don't and is having fun playing games with me.

I will not let myself be toyed with like that. At least _Fluffy_ as Hagrid calls him almost got him too. That should delay his plan for a little. I mustn't tell Dumbledore, first of all the rest of the staff will suspect me as trying to get it myself and secondly, this is my own battle. Between me and Quirrel, between being stuck in potions and earning the Defence against the Dark Arts position.

Potter saw my leg though, at least he won't connect it with anything. Hopefully he'll pin it down to something vile I'm hiding in the dungeon rather than it's true source.

Now, back to formulating a plan....


	4. Dumbledore has been warned

Against my better judgment, I told Dumbledore of my suspicions.

I was right, he's too trusting.

He doesn't realize what people are capable of, or how weak they are with the temptation of power.

Alright, you're getting a little harsh there.

Dumbledore knows exactly what he's doing.

You just have to trust him.

Anyway, now you don't have to worry about Quirrel.

Dumbledore's been warned and none of the other staff know of my concerns.

Not all of them trust me as much as he does.

Maybe Binns would help me follow Quirrel, he is a ghost...


	5. Musings

Professor Binns didn't believe me. Perhaps since he is a ghost he doesn't pay attention to human problems anymore, not that he notices.

As long as he doesn't alert Quirrel I will be fine.

Potter saw me trying to convince Binns to help and now he has no doubt of what caused the injury. However, as he keeps showing in my lessons, he is quite thick. As long as he doesn't tell Granger I will be fine.

Their class is not getting any better. Longbottom is so incompetent he always makes a mess, if he doesn't it's a sure sign someone is doing the work for him. Usually it's Granger, when she takes a break from helping Weasley and Potter who are better than Longbottom only in the respect that they don't do irrepareble damage to their cauldron every class.

Draco is actually keeping up with Granger, they are my best students though I will never admit that anywhere she could hear it. Draco is easily my favorite student, not only does he excell at potions, he is a model Slytherin. He helps me through my almost unbearable double potions.

Dumbledore says nothingis going on with Quirrel, so I fear he just put my objections down to jealousy.

Well, Quirrel hasn't done anything too suspicious recently, so there's not much I can do...


	6. Paranoid?

Quirrell confronted me today, in the woods. I quickly turned it around on him, but I didn't get much out of him. I can't justify going to Dumbledore again until I get some solid proof that Quirrell actually wants to steal the stone. I know it, but that isn't enough to sway Dumbledore and there isn't any evidence as of yet.

Potter always seems to be conspring in my class, talking in hushed whispers to Granger and Weasley. They must think I'm up to something. There's nothing to worry about, though they're only first years. I am very paranoid to think that they would even try to do anything, there's no reason for me to think that in the first place. I need a vacation, and soon.

My leg is still stiff, but it seems to be healing. I am lucky that the beast does not have a poisonous bite.

I have not seen Quirrell anywhere near the third floor corridor, which I have been patrolling. One of Potter's gang happens over there quite often, even McGonnagol noticed it. Perhaps I am not being paranoid to think they are up to something....


	7. Worry

Dumbledore isn't here, and won't be for a couple of days. I'll have to keep a closer watch on Quirrel until he gets back.

Now if only I didn't have to worry about Potter's gang as well. They keep getting underfoot everywhere, I can't seem to get a moments rest. It's almost as if they're watching me, but no, that's ridiculus.

McGonnagol mentioned that they were looking for Dumbledore earlier today and when they found out he wasn't here, they seemed panic stricken. Almost like they would be attacked any moment, that without Dumbledore here Hogwarts isn't safe. She tried to reassure them but wanted to warn me that they might be wandering more to "protect" other students. If only the other Potter had been so noble.

But I will have to do my best to keep everyone safe when Dumbledore is gone. I wonder if he knows what Potter is up to and what a burden his absence places on everyone else at the school...


	8. End of the first year

I cannot believe what happened. Not only did Potter go head to head with Quirrel, he survived it.

As a first year student. Some of our sixth years wouldn't even had made it back in all likelihood. I hope he doesn't get a swollen head like his father had.

Dumbledore returned just in time and when he arrived he looked at us like we had failed him in some way.

Surely he can not expect us to keep track of something that he himself couldn't even know everything about.

At least the year's over. I will be glad for a break from these students and Potter in particular.

The chaos that follows him is more than I can take at times.


	9. Second Year

The beginning of a new year. I hope it is calmer than the last. The new first years are unremarkable, the last of the Weasley brood is among them. They will not miss Quirrell's teaching. Actually, I don't think anyone will.

Dumbledore refused me the job again.

He hired Professor Lockhart instead. That man is twice as annoying as Quirrell and definitely less dangerous.

Though the staff is just about bored to death by his ramblings about all of his accomplishments.

Hopefully this year Potter will have the good sense to lurk below the radar and avoid that publicity hungry man.

Otherwise Lockhart might be an example of what Potter will grow up to be.


	10. A Lull in Action

Potter's work is just as abysmal as usual. Longbottom has almost gotten worse and Granger's work has improved. Luckily Draco has improved more and is almost at her level. The other professors think I favor him, but the truth is he just tries harder in my class to please his father. Lucius will not tolerate sloppy work in Potions, that could kill someone, and I think he hopes Draco will follow in my footsteps. The rest of the house imitates him, so all of their work is at a more tolerable level than the other houses.

The first years seem to be scared of me. I wonder how such scaredy-cats even got into this school. Our standards must be going downhill. They get scared so easily they can't even stir a potion right, let alone add the correct ingredients at the proper time. It is quite amusing, but am I really that scary?

So far it's been an abnormally normal year, we haven't had many like this one at Hogwarts for a long time...


	11. Suspicious

Potter's done it again.

It seems chaos cannot help but to follow in his wake.

We found him in front of a puddle and some very threatening graffiti that was made even more serious by the sight of Filch's cat, Mrs. Norris, petrified.

He and his friends were the first to find it, they claim, while the rest of the school was at the Halloween Feast.

Even more suspicious that they never showed up to the feast. Potter says they went to a Death Day party and then weren't hungry enough to go to the feast. Then his stomach growled.

He's clearly hiding something that might help us with our investigation. These students who think they know best really are quite irritating at times, actually all the time.


	12. The Day After

The students all failed horrendously with their potions today. Even Granger seemed a bit off, though I would never admit it to her face she is usually at par with Draco. The Gryffindors seem hardest hit, the first year Weasley was crying throughout my class because she was, "Fond of cats," needless to say it did not improve her potion making skills. If this continues I will fail half the house, they can not really be so distracted, can they? I can see maybe if they want to 'save' the school, they are foolhardy Lions after all.

The ghosts are being strangely unhelpful. Even Moaning Myrtle who can usually be counted upon to spin tales of woe to the girls who try using her bathroom has been subdued. They say her tears were what flooded the scene of Potter's crime. Dumbledore does say innocent until proven guilty, but their presence alone proves their guilt. I can see this will be another long year of watching the now second year carefully and making sure he doesn't get anyone killed. His father's recklessness is in him, I know it.

I will have to watch my den of snakes as well, if they vocalize their approval in the manner Draco did the other night it will not be long before the other houses are calling for our removal and blaming us as the perpetrators of the crime...


	13. An Accident

They had been quite for a while and I thought that they were settling down a bit. I was foolish, of course they would not leave things alone. They always need to meddle in things that do not concern them for the sake of the 'Greater Good.' Troublesome Gryffindors.

The school has been in an uproar, a few days ago a first year was petrified on the way to the Hospital Wing in the middle of the night. Of course he was on his way to visit Potter who was silly enough to lose all the bones in his arm after a fall from his broom. Lockhart really is a fool, how he managed to do anything in his life is still beyond me.

Anyway, the person responsible for the first years sate is still unknown, but all us Professors remember the last time this happened, both from rumors and experiences and we do hope it is not a repeat of last time. We do not have another Riddle to save us, and truthfully we don't want one...


	14. Dueling

The last two weeks have been even more troublesome than I thought they would be. It didn't help that we had almost a three-week lull right before everything picked up again. There was a disturbance in my potions class last week and though I originally thought it was only the carelessness of some of my denser students, some boomslang skin went missing from my supplies and I cannot help but be suspicious of Potter once more. He always seems to be in the middle of some trouble.

Speaking of trouble, there was that incident at the dueling club yesterday. Draco conjured a snake for no reason other to show off and scare Potter, a poor choice that could have brought some negative attention to our house, but when he saw the snake Potter spoke to it. In Parseltongue. Of course that was seen as more than suspicious and now most of the students also think Potter has something to do with all the attacks. Although why Potter would go out of his way to target muggleborns is beyond me, his mother was one and, no. No more thinking like that.

Today we found Finch-Fletchley and Nearly Headless Nick petrified. Potter was once again the first one to find them and Finch-Fletchley was the same one Draco's snake almost attacked before I vanished it.

All the drama was almost enough to make me forget the ridiculous display Lockhart forced me into when he got the bright idea for a Dueling Club...


	15. The Worst Is Yet To Come

The school is buzzing once more. It seems Granger managed to get herself stuck in cat form. A classic misuse of polyjuice potion, I might say. Not that my missing boomslang and her transformation are proof enough to get the golden trio in trouble. Potter is in enough of that already, my suspicions are no longer confined to myself. Countless others are thinking he knows more than he's telling us. Some even think he has something to do with the attacks. It's a useless fantasy to indulge in, there's too much of his mother in him for that, but there is enough of his father in him to make him think he alone can solve this problem.

The class is not progressing very well in their potions work. Everyone is on edge and the other professors have noted the same behavior in their classes. That fool Lockhart still tries to act cheerful and sometimes I am not sure if it is just an act or if he's really that brainless. I guess I just have to continue placing my trust in Dumbledore...


End file.
